1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technical field, and more particular to a LTPS (Low Temperature Poly-Silicon) array substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
Because a liquid crystal display device using LTPS technology has higher electron mobility, it can effectively reduce a thin film transistor (TFT) area to improve the aperture ratio of the pixel, and also can reduce power consumption and producing costs, while enhancing display brightness, so that it has become a research hotspot currently in the field of liquid crystal display. However, the LTPS technology is complicated and the number of layers of the array substrate adopting chemical vapor deposition (CVD) is more, resulting in numerous manufacturing processes. The producing costs cannot be reduced. Therefore, how to simplify the LTPS technology process is really the goal of the current enterprise.